Good Times, Ice Cream, & Sex
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Haruka tries to pick up Setsuna, the Ho; among many other things that happen


Michiru got up from her stool and put her brushes down in a small tray on her easel. She pulled a rag out of her back pocket and wiped the paint from her face. Then she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed Haruka's cell phone and waited as it rang.

On the other side of town, an ugly yellow Ferrari zoomed down the street. Inside, was none other than Amara-- I mean, Haruka.  
Haruka: I am Rukes.  
Her cell phone, adjusted to the console between the passenger seat and hers, began to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D.  
Haruka: Oooh, lordy.

Michiru stood patiently and waited as it rang and rang and rang.

A red light yielded the ugly yellow car, slowing it to a stop. As Haruka was about to pick up the phone, she noticed Setsuna on the corner.  
Haruka: Gonna get me a ho today!  
She said to herself while rolling down her window. She called out to Setsuna.  
Haruka: Yo, Set! Git ovah herre!  
Setsuna stood in her purple business suit, socializing with other hookers.  
Haruka: Are ya deaf! I said git ovah herre!  
Setsuna noticed Haruka just then.  
Setsuna: Who, me?  
She ran over to Haruka's tacky yellow car, giggling.  
Setsuna: Hi, how's Michiru?  
Haruka rolled her eyes.  
Haruka: Who the crap cares! I'm here to pick you up, bitch!  
Setsuna became frightened.  
Setsuna: Pick me up? Where are you taking me?  
Haruka: Shut up and get in the car!  
Setsuna backed away a little.  
Haruka: Don't make me come ovah derr, Set!  
Setsuna started running away like a valley girl and Haruka chased after in her car. Setsuna ran in the middle of the street to make everything seem more dramatic. Haruka sped up and hit Setsuna. She toppled over the hood of the ugly car and rolled over the windshield, landing in the passenger seat.  
Setsuna: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Haruka smacked Setsuna to shut her up.  
Haruka: What _is_ your problem!  
Setsuna whimpered.  
Setsuna: Yellow doesn't go with my suit!  
Haruka sighed and kept driving. After a while, Setsuna calmed down and asked,  
Setsuna: Are you um... Chettin' on Michi?  
Haruka ignored her obvious question and looked down, seeing that her shoe was untied. She bent down and began tying it.  
Setsuna: Haruka, shouldn't you be um... Keeping your eyes on the road?  
Haruka: Mind your own ass, will ya!  
She mumbled from her lap. Setsuna sat nervously as the car shifted from side to side, swerving in all directions.  
Setsuna: WHEEE!  
She yelled. Then the car crashed into the side wall of the local whore house. Setsuna flew into the wall with a loud 'BAM!'. Haruka died on impact. Setsuna peeled herself off of the wall and shouted,  
Setsuna: Learn how to drive!  
Hookers and drunk men came staggering out of the building to see what had happened.  
Calaveras: Hey, gals, look who it is!  
Birthier: It's Set!  
Setsuna: Hey ladies!  
Kooan: I thought you had off today?  
Setsuna: I do, but this crazy lesbian tried to pick me up and kill me just a while ago.  
Petz: Oh, yeah? Well, where is the son of a bitch?  
Setsuna turned around and extended her arm to the mangled mess Vanna White style and said,  
Setsuna: In there!

S title screen & title music  
Sailor Moon S  
Haruka Tries to Pick Up Setsuna the Ho!  
Michiru Has Issues!

Michiru hung up the phone and shrugged.  
Michiru: Oh well, that's her loss if she doesn't want to talk to me.  
She walked into the living room and looked out the large window. Outside, she could see Usagi, standing in the middle of the street, gazing up at the blue sky. Michiru went into her garage and acquired a weapon, then snuck outside and hid behind a bush. When she felt the time was right, she got up and ran at Usagi, shooting and pumping. Usagi screamed and fell.  
Michiru: You dead now, suckah!

Suddenly, Setsuna came running up the street, shouting,  
Setsuna: NOOOO! USAGI!  
Then she stopped, looked at Michiru, and smiled.  
Setsuna: Oh well, that's her problem, not mine.  
Michiru and Setsuna started laughing.  
Usagi: I'm... I'm... Dead...  
Michiru threw her hands in the air.  
Michiru: JUST KIDDING!  
Setsuna stared at her, confused, then looked down at Usagi.  
Michiru: It was just a water gun!  
She aimed it at Setsuna and shot her.  
Setsuna: AHH!  
Usagi lay in the street, her eyes spinning and water dripping off of her face. Michiru shot Usagi again, in her crotch area.  
Michiru: EWW! She peed her pants!  
Usagi jumped up.  
Usagi: Crap! I hope there's no boys around!  
Michiru squirted Setsuna in the face.  
Michiru: Ah, life's simple pleasures... I love this thing!  
She kissed her water gun, happily. Setsuna pulled out a gun of her own from out of nowhere and shot Michiru back. Michiru was surprised and shrieked.  
Michiru: You dare shoot back at me! Thas it!  
While Setsuna and Michiru were busy soaking each other, Usagi tiptoed over to Michiru's garden hose. The next thing the two girls knew, they were being bombarded by a stream of water. Usagi turned it off temporarily and showed Setsuna and Michiru who was behind that clever sneak attack. Michiru threw her water gun at Usagi, knocking her off her feet. She whipped out her Henshin Rod and transformed into Sailor Neptune. Her arms raised into the air and a devilish grin came upon her face.  
Super Sailor Neptune: NEPTUNE...  
Usagi got back up and brushed herself off. Setsuna started backing away.  
Super Sailor Neptune: DEEP...  
Usagi soon realized what Michiru was in the process of doing and quickly turned the hose back on. Neptune was sent backward by the force of the water.  
Super Sailor Neptune: Hey, cut that out!  
Setsuna: Hey, you two!  
Usagi and Neptune looked Setsuna's way and she squirted both of them. Usagi stuck out her tongue in a joking manner. Neptune sat on the ground, laughing. Suddenly, a hand extended downward at her. She looked up and noticed Haruka. She grabbed Haruka's hand and she was pulled to her feet.  
Setsuna: No way!  
Haruka smiled at Setsuna.  
Setsuna: How!  
Hotaru came out from behind Haruka's back and gave Setsuna the middle finger, then ran away. Setsuna raised her water gun at Haruka. Michiru smacked Haruka's butt, then dashed away.  
Haruka: Hey! Do that again!  
Haruka was suddenly drenched and Setsuna cackled. Michiru kept running for her gun. She spotted it behind Usagi. Usagi noticed Neptune coming straight at her and aimed the hose. Neptune jumped into the air and flipped over Usagi just as the water came on. She landed on her feet and rolled to the gun.  
Super Sailor Neptune: Take that!  
She yelled, shooting everyone she saw. As Neptune soaked them, she saw that she had been standing on the hose. She picked it up and yanked the rest from Usagi's hands, then let loose. Usagi flew into the garage door. Sailor Neptune pointed and laughed at her misfortune. Usagi slid down the wall with a loud, annoying squeak, like someone had been scratching a blackboard, and finally landed on her butt.  
Michiru was laughing uncontrollably. When Haruka joined in, Neptune stopped.  
Super Sailor Neptune: Haruka, must you always copy me?  
Haruka: Yes, I must... Ho!  
Neptune threw down the hose and marched over to Haruka, kicked her in the crotch, and stomped away.  
Haruka: DAME!

Usagi picked up the hose and snuck up on Setsuna. She turned the knob and a gigantic explosion of water sprayed Setsuna.  
Usagi: MWAHAHA!  
Setsuna ran around, trying to get away from Usagi. She ran in between Neptune and Haruka.  
Haruka, Sailor Neptune: CRAP!  
Usagi chased all three girls around with the hose, laughing insanely.  
Super Sailor Neptune: COLD WAAAAATER!  
Haruka stopped running.  
Haruka: It feels good!  
Super Sailor Neptune: Shut up and keep running!  
Haruka started up again, sprinting to Neptune and catching up with ease.  
Haruka: I thought you liked water, bitch! You can't take nothin'!  
Sailor Neptune paused. Haruka stopped short after realizing what she had said. Neptune walked over to Haruka and sternly asked,  
Super Sailor Neptune: Excuse me?  
Haruka: Y- You heard me!  
She said, unsurely.  
Super Sailor Neptune: You soo did not just call me a bitch...  
Haruka: Yes, I did, and I'll say it again!  
Setsuna: Well, I heard it once and that's more than enough for me...  
Neptune stared at Haruka coldly, then looked as if she was about to cry.  
Haruka: Aww, I'm sorry.  
But instead of crying, Neptune slapped Haruka's face and kicked her in the crotch.  
Super Sailor Neptune: I hope I broke your balls wide open!  
Setsuna pointed and laughed at Haruka.  
Haruka: YOU KNOW WHAT!  
She rubbed her cheek.  
Haruka: FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKIN' WHORE, YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHIN'! YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN' SO DON'T YOU DARE!  
Sailor Neptune fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.  
Super Sailor Neptune: Yes, our Haruka _is_ in fact white!  
Haruka: Ain't no cryin' in baseball!  
Usagi tilted her head.  
Usagi: Eh?  
Haruka: Got that from a movie, suckah!  
Neptune stopped laughing and got up and went over to Haruka.  
Haruka: What, you gonna do somethin'!  
Neptune hugged Haruka and apologized.  
Super Sailor Neptune: I'm sorry, dear.  
She then patted Haruka's head like she was a dog.  
Super Sailor Neptune: EW! Where's the sardines!  
Haruka looked at Neptune, confused.  
Super Sailor Neptune: How long has it been since you washed your hair!  
Haruka pinched Neptune's ass.  
Super Sailor Neptune: Oh! Aren't we feisty!  
Usagi began crying.  
Usagi: I wish Mamoru was here!  
Haruka slapped Usagi.  
Super Sailor Neptune: Be nice to Sailor Moon!  
Haruka: Whoops! Sorry!  
Super Sailor Neptune: Please forgive Haruka's actions. She doesn't control herself well.  
Haruka, a bit offended by that, made a second remark.  
Haruka: Please forgive Michi. She has ADHD.  
Super Sailor Neptune: I do not!  
Sailor Neptune detransformed and turned to Setsuna, who was standing, looking like a complete idiot.  
Michiru: Setsuna?  
Setsuna: Whaaa?  
She said, stupidly.  
Michiru: About that ice... Cream.  
Setsuna: What about the ice cream?  
Michiru: Remember from when we saw Haruka cheating on me?  
Haruka: WHA!  
Michiru: _That_ ice... Cream we were supposed to get.  
Haruka: I did no such thang!  
Setsuna: Ooohh, so you want _that_ ice cream!  
Usagi: ICE CREAM! ME WANT!  
Michiru: Let's all go for ice... Cream.  
Usagi: I scream, you scream, we all scream for Set to treat!  
Setsuna looked at Usagi, coldly. Michiru and Haruka joined in singing.  
Usagi, Haruka, Michiru: I scream, you scream, we all scream for Set to treat!  
Setsuna sighed.  
Setsuna: Ok. I'll treat.  
Haruka poked Michiru.  
Haruka: What's with your speech?  
Michiru: What do you mean?  
Haruka: "Ice... Cream"  
She said, in a mocking way.  
Michiru: Shut the fuck up!  
Haruka randomly licked Michiru's face.  
Haruka: Yummeh! What do you say we screw the ice cream for today? I can think of other things we could be doing - like up in our bedroom.  
Michiru: Screw the ice cream? I suppose we could, but wouldn't you rather screw me?

Usagi felt uncomfortable by the conversation and shrunk to a smaller size. She crawled over to Michiru and tugged on her skirt, accidentally ripping it off. Michiru's facial expression dropped when she heard the tearing sound. She looked down and saw that her whole bottom half had come right off and she was bare from the waist down.  
Michiru: Oh my... That's certainly a problem, now isn't it?  
Usagi held up the skirt and waved it around, beginning to cry.  
Usagi: ...I just wanted ice cream and, ermm... This happens...  
Setsuna stared at Michiru in shock.  
Haruka: Michi! Whooo!  
Haruka whistled, whooping around. Michiru began blushing and Usagi crawled away, also just as embarrassed.  
Usagi: Ehh... I need to go to a mental hospital.  
Haruka went over and pinched Michiru's ass. Setsuna sighed. Michiru felt horrible and terribly degraded, so she decided not to show defeat and make a good thing out of a bad situation. She began showing off her new underwear.  
Michiru: I got these at Victoria's Secret for only $5! Aren't they nice?  
Setsuna: Wow, $5? They must tear off easily...  
Michiru grabbed an end and pulled. Sure enough, they came right off.  
Michiru: Here, check 'em out!  
Haruka moved right in front of Michiru as she tried to give Setsuna the underwear, drooling over Michiru's body. Michiru gave Haruka the panties.  
Michiru: Hand them to Setsuna, please.  
Haruka: Yeah, yeah, let's see how nice your bra is!  
She said, pulling off Michiru's shirt.  
Haruka: WHOOO!  
Setsuna: Wow, that's a whole lotta woman right there!  
Usagi felt a bit left out and took her shirt off as well, showing around her bra.  
Usagi: And I got these at the Children's Corner for a dollar!  
Everyone's attention was now directed upon Usagi.  
Haruka: Oh my god, Usa-chan...  
Michiru: They're beautiful!  
Haruka: MICHI!  
Michiru: Oh! I mean--  
Haruka: HOW DARE YOU!  
Michiru: Well, you cheated on me!  
Haruka: I did not!  
Michiru: That's worse!  
Haruka looked away.  
Haruka: I see how it is...  
Usagi put her shirt back on and giggled.  
Usagi: God, if Mamoru saw this, I'd wish he was a horny bastard!  
Michiru: Usagi's horny!  
Usagi: Aw, hell naw!  
Haruka: Haha! I can help her out!  
Michiru ignored Haruka and turned back to Setsuna.  
Michiru: I Shave too!  
She yelled, pointing to her crotch area.  
Setsuna: Isn't that special...  
Usagi covered her eyes, whimpering.  
Michiru: Haruka, you have a furry little critter in your pants...  
Haruka: Excuse me? oo  
Setsuna quickly attempted to run away before anything happened to her.  
Setsuna: I'll be seeing you later!  
Michiru: Wait, Setsuna! Come back!  
Michiru and Haruka began to chase Setsuna down.  
Haruka: SET!  
Setsuna: AHHH!  
She ran so fast, as though she was running for her life.  
Michiru: But we still need to get that ice... cream!  
She yelled, between breaths.  
Setsuna: Stop chasing me! AHHH!  
Michiru: I run so much better naked than in my sailor fuku.  
Haruka suddenly pounced on Michiru.  
Setsuna: Yes! That'll slow you down!

Michiru was now on the ground, Haruka sitting on top of her. Michiru reached out to Setsuna, who was still running and screamed.  
Michiru: IYAAA!  
The scream was so loud, it caused a small earthquake and Setsuna tripped and fell.  
Haruka: Huh?  
Michiru: Get off of me!  
Haruka got off of Michiru reluctantly.  
Haruka: Well, you're no fun...  
Michiru got up and dusted herself off.  
Michiru: Asshole... I could get hurt. This isn't a cartoon, ya know!  
Setsuna dusted herself off and noticed a giant tear in her clothes.  
Setsuna: Looks like I have to stitch up another dress...  
She pulled out a small sewing kit from her pocket, sat down and began fixing her dress.

Haruka went back over to Usagi and tried to make out with her while she was still dazed. Michiru saw what was going on and flipped out.  
Michiru: OH MY GOD!  
She ran over and pulled Haruka off of Usagi.  
Haruka: What? Got a problem?  
Michiru: STUPID! SHE HAS MAMORU!  
Haruka: She can have me, too!  
Usagi started to cry.  
Usagi: Mamo-chan's going to think I'm a slut!  
Haruka: You _are_ a slut!  
She then got back on top of Usagi and began dry humping her.  
Haruka: BRUHAHA!

Michiru, tired out from all the chasing around, dragged herself over to Setsuna and collapsed in her lap.  
Setsuna: What's up?  
Michiru: I'm so tired... Haruka's so hard to keep under control. I mean, right now, she's trying to hump Usagi-chan for God's sake!

Haruka got off of Usagi and danced.  
Setsuna: My God! There's a stain on Usagi-chan's crack!  
Michiru: Usagi-chan, are you okay?  
She called out. Usagi sat against the garage, speechless, looking dizzy as she silently gazed into space. Michiru got up and went over to check on Usagi.  
Michiru: I'm terribly sorry for what Haruka did to you.  
Usagi nodded.

Haruka: Oh, I'm overdue! Gimme some room!  
She ran at Setsuna and jumped on her, humping like crazy.  
Setsuna: Heeeyy! Get off!  
Usagi: GAH! Michiru-san!  
She screamed, pointing to Haruka.  
Michiru: OH MY!  
Haruka shucked her pants.  
Setsuna: What is that!  
Asked Setsuna, pointing at Haruka's crotch.  
Setsuna: Are you really a girl, or a guy?  
She thought to herself for a moment.  
Setsuna: Hmm, I wonder...

Usagi panicked from where she sat.  
Usagi: She's waaaay too horny now!

Haruka: I'M HORNY AND I LIKE IT!

Michiru went over and smacked Haruka over the head with her henshin rod. Usagi ran home, afraid of everyone's unusual behavior.  
Setsuna: Looks like it's us three.  
Haruka suddenly licked Setsuna's face. Michiru grew angry and beat Haruka.  
Michiru: This is for being such a dork!  
Haruka: STOP! STOP! STOP!  
Michiru: I HATE YOU!  
She screamed, continuing to pummel Haruka.  
Michiru: DIE! BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR SINS!  
Haruka: I REPENT!  
Michiru: I DON'T LOVE YOU!  
Haruka gasped.  
Michiru: I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!  
Setsuna gasped.  
Michiru: I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!  
Setsuna: Finally, the relationship ends.  
Michiru: JUST... GO AWAY!  
She then ran off, crying.  
Haruka: Hey... I was... Just... Messing... Around...  
She blatantly said, as her eyes filled with tears as well. Setsuna shrugged.  
Setsuna: What's next? Mamoru-san and another guy? Oh, wait, nevermind, that's already happened.  
Haruka: What should I do?  
Setsuna: Go after her?  
Haruka: She's mad at me. You follow her.  
Setsuna rose to her feet and slipped her stitching kit back into her pocket.  
Setsuna: Fine. Hey, Michiru, wait up!

Michiru ran across the few lawns and up to her house.  
Haruka: I LIVE THERE, TOO!  
She went inside just as Setsuna caught up behind her. But Michiru didn't notice Setsuna and slammed the door right on Setsuna's face.  
Setsuna: OH, MY NOSE!  
She yelped in tears, covering her face.

Michiru locked the door and leaned against it, sobbing.

Haruka finally arrived and saw Setsuna rubbing her nose.  
Haruka: What happened?  
Setsuna: I HATE YOU BOTH! I'M LEAVING!  
She stomped off.  
Setsuna: Dammit! Now I look like Michael Jackson with this messed up nose!

Haruka beat on the door, shouting,  
Haruka: I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU!  
Unbelieving her lover's words, Michiru jumped up and trashed one of her paintings that hung on the wall nearby.  
Haruka: Michiru, open the door!  
Her emotions raging, Michiru went into the bathroom and burned all of Haruka's condoms. As the box of rubbers incinerated, Michiru spotted a few razor blades on the sink. Just then, there was a loud crashing sound. Haruka had busted through the front door. Michiru picked up the blades and filled the bath tub, then got inside. The bathroom door started to rumble and shake. Michiru pressed the razors against her wrists. Suddenly, the door flew off it's hinges and Haruka fell in. Michiru slashed her flesh.  
Haruka: MICHIRU!  
Michiru: Sayonara, Haruka...  
Haruka hurried over and held Michiru's head.  
Haruka: Michiru, I'm sorry! I really can't live without you!  
She said though her tears. The dying woman's blood leaked over the side of the tub and onto Haruka's lap. Michiru smiled weakly.  
Michiru: Haruka... I... I meant what I said out there.  
Haruka looked up. Her expression was now cold and hard.  
Haruka: YOU LITTLE FUCKER!  
Michiru: Now I'll never have to see you again...

Back at Setsuna's house, she stood before the mirror in her room, trying to fix her nose.  
Setsuna: Oww, owww, oww, oww, oww, owww, AAHHH! THAT HURT!  
She screamed as loud as she could,  
Setsuna: MICHIRU! I'll GET YOU AND YOUR LOVER, TOO!  
Setsuna furiously took her transformation stick and crushed it.  
Setsuna: I HATE THOSE TWO IDIOTS!

Unexpectedly, Haruka bursted through Setsuna's bedroom door. Setsuna turned around in surprise. Haruka slapped her and yelled.  
Haruka: YOU DAMN BITCH! This is all your fault!  
Setsuna: AAAHHHH! YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!  
Setsuna fought back, punching and kicking.  
Setsuna: YOU FREAKIN' ASS! THAT'S WHY MICHIRU HATES YOU!  
Haruka: YOU KNOW WHAT! MICHIRU'S DEAD!

Michiru laid in the bath tub of crimson water, while on the floor the white tile was slowly covered in red.

Setsuna: Whatever! I hope you're happy my nose hurts!  
Haruka: You look like a freak and I'm still hot! So there, you whore!  
And without another word spoken by either of them, Haruka left.  
Setsuna: Dammit! I have to go to the doctor tomorrow!  
She mumbled, looking back into the mirror. Setsuna gasped. For what she saw inside the mirror was not her own reflection, but a projection of Michiru. Setsuna turned around, but saw no one else in her room.  
Setsuna: How did you get in my mirror!  
Michiru: I'm dead! This is my ghost form!  
Michiru phased through the glass and toddled toward Setsuna in a Frankenstienian way.  
Michiru: And I come back to life as a naked zombie-ghost!  
Setsuna: WHAT!  
Michiru: Booo, I'm naked!  
Setsuna: Crap! Don't haunt me! I didn't do shit!  
Michiru: Fear me!  
Setsuna: AAAHHHHHH-- ...Wait.  
Michiru stopped.  
Michiru: What?  
Setsuna: Aren't you embarrassed? About be naked, I mean.  
Michiru: No... I'm dead.  
Setsuna: You don't have feelings?  
Michiru: Hold on! I don't want to be dead anymore!  
Hotaru crawled out from under Setsuna's bed and healed Michiru, then she scurried back underneath the box spring.  
Setsuna: Now you're just naked...  
Michiru: And quite embarrassed.

(Bridge - They go to the ice cream shop)

Setsuna: Damn, this strawberry shake tastes good! Yum yum!  
She slurped her shake, loudly as she sat alone at a small table in the middle of the room.  
Setsuna: I think I'll order a strawberry shortcake, too!  
Michiru: What's with you and strawberries!  
Asked Michiru, who was sitting with Haruka at the counter, nearby.  
Setsuna: I like strawberries.  
She said, beginning to eat her strawberry shortcake.  
Haruka: Haha! STRAWBERRIES SUCK!  
Setsuna: Strawberries and dick taste good.  
Haruka: EWWW!  
Setsuna: I combine both with whipped cream. Dick tastes good with whipped cream.  
Michiru: Mmm, good idea. I'll have to try that sometime.  
Haruka: WUH!  
Setsuna ordered a glass of rum and coke.  
Setsuna: Ahh... Might as well get drunk.  
Haruka: Haha! Set, you a looza ho.  
Setsuna, the confident, self respecting person that she is, ignored Haruka's comment and decided to change that kiddie order and indulge herself on zinfandell champagne.  
Setsuna: Much better!  
Michiru refilled the gun, then magically appeared at the ice cream shop. Setsuna saw Michiru standing outside the ice cream shop.  
Setsuna: Hahahaha! She don't know about my secret weapon.  
Michiru opened the door cautiously. The bells above the door jingled as she came in. Setsuna took out a mysterious looking gun from beside her, pointing it at Michiru.  
Setsuna: Get ready to die! Again!  
At that very moment, Michiru and Setsuna both opened fire on each other. Michiru was sprayed with a sticky mystery liquid, while Setsuna was bombarded with cock. Little penises shot from the gun, bouncing off Setsuna's body and falling to the floor, where they would wiggle and squirm.  
Haruka: Hey, one of them is vibrating! Hahaha!  
Setsuna: So what? You didn't do shit!  
Michiru: Wait a second.  
She said, as she stood covered from head to toe in slime. Suddenly, the urethra on each penis opened up and tons of cum shot at Setsuna.  
Setsuna: AAAHH! EEWWW!  
Michiru laughed at Setsuna's misfortune.  
Michiru: Haha! Sticky, sticky!  
Setsuna: It's all gooey!  
Michiru: You'll never get out of this!  
The room became quiet. A rancid stench drifted through the air.  
Setsuna: Hey, what's that smell?  
Michiru: I farted.  
Haruka: Wait, it's you, Michiru.  
Michiru: Yeah, I just said I farted.  
Setsuna: Eeeww!  
Haruka: Gross!  
Setsuna shook her head in shame.  
Setsuna: I told you you both were losers.  
Haruka: In the corner of my mind!  
She shouted, randomly.  
Michiru: Memoriiiieeees!  
Haruka smiled at Michiru, then went over and tapped her booty. Michiru chucked the gun at Haruka.  
Haruka: AAHH! What the fuck!  
Michiru ran to Setsuna's side, sitting next to her.  
Michiru: I'm sorry for everything that happened today, Set.  
She stuck out her tongue and licked some of the cum off of Setsuna's cheek.  
Setsuna: It's okay, Michiru. Wanna share a banana split?  
Michiru: Kay!  
Setsuna called the clerk over and ordered the banana split. She then looked over at Haruka with her tongue stuck out.  
Setsuna: Nyaa!  
As soon as the clerk placed the banana split in front of them, Michiru immediately dumped it onto Setsuna's lap.  
Michiru: Oops...  
Setsuna: Hey!  
Michiru leaned over and planted her face in Setsuna's lap.  
Setsuna: What are you doing!  
She moved Setsuna's skirt up out of the way and went down on her. Setsuna's eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
Setsuna: That feels... Very nice...  
She moaned.  
Haruka: Wha deh hewl!  
Setsuna: Oooohhh myyy!  
She gripped the counter and arched her back, groaning with pleasure.  
Haruka: Am I in a horror movie!  
Michiru came up from Setsuna's lap.  
Michiru: No, Haruka. I just lost my contact lens. I'll be right up.  
She winked at Setsuna, then the green-haired woman pushed Michiru back down.  
Haruka: I hope you choke on a strawberry!  
Just then, the bells on the door began ringing again. Haruka looked over at the door and saw that Mamoru had walked in. Michiru heard this and quickly finished Setsuna off, getting up and fixing herself for Mamoru. Haruka stood looking miserable.  
Michiru: Is my face okay?  
Haruka: IT'S FUCKING PERFECT!  
Michiru smiled, then turned to Setsuna, who was still a mess.  
Setsuna: I don't care. I'm staying like this. Cum and all.  
As soon as Mamoru took notice to what a shambles the place was in, he walked out.  
Setsuna: Hey, he went away!  
She shrugged and went over to a man sitting at a table on the other side of the bar and gave him a lap dance. Haruka sat down by herself, feeling neglected and sad.

Michiru: I found the banana, Set!  
Setsuna: Where! I'm busy with this guy.  
Michiru: It was up my butt the whole time!

Setsuna continued to lap dance. The odd stranger kept his face down at the ground the whole time, not looking up once. Setsuna jiggled her boobs in his face.  
Setsuna: Hey, this is fun. I should do this for a hobby.  
Michiru: Yeah, you go, girl! You be lookin' sexy as ever!  
She complimented, drooling at the sight.  
Setsuna: My God, this is so great!

Haruka looked over at Michiru, angrily. Then she sighed and turned away.  
Haruka: Ah, I'm too lazy to care...

Setsuna: No touching, sweet heart.  
She politely said to the guy.  
Setsuna: Whee whee whee, yeah!

Michiru pointed at the man and laughed.  
Michiru: "No touching" Haha!

Setsuna: Whoops! My bra broke.  
It fell into the guy's lap. Setsuna picked it up off of his crotch.  
Setsuna: Looks like I have more stitching to do...  
The man began sweating uncontrolably from horniness. He lifeted his hand up toward Setsuna's leg again as she tried to put her torn garment back together.  
Setsuna: Oh, who cares!  
She said, tossing the bra at Haruka and hitting her in the head with it. Setsuna turned to the guy, who was hesitantly holding back.  
Haruka got up and walked over to Setsuna, smacked her in the forehead.  
Setsuna: Owww... Hey, I was having fun...  
She rubbed her forehead. Then Haruka went over to Michiru.  
Michiru: And then Michiru faints at the sight of Haruka's ugly face!  
Haruka: You know what!  
She yelled, at the top of her lungs, scaring Michiru.  
Haruka: You treat me like shit, Michi...  
Michiru: Boo hoo!

After tending to her wound, Setsuna turned to the man.  
Setsuna: Wow, wasn't that fun?  
At last, the man looked up at Setsuna. A gigantic smile plastered on his face.  
Setsuna: AAAHHHH! Its Rei's grandpa! Get him off! AAHH!

Michiru: Rei's grandpa! HAHAHAHA!

Setsuna: AHHH! Get away, you perv!  
The half-naked green-haired woman screamed,  
Setsuna: Ow! Stop poking me!  
Michiru laughed hysterically at Rei's old grandpa trying to get a piece of Setsuna's ass.  
Setsuna: Hey, look, your dentures fell!  
Rei's grandpa looked over on the floor, while Setsuna ran out of the ice cream parlor. Michiru ran after, and Haruka reluctantly followed.

As Setsuna ran, not watching where she was going, she bumped right into Yuichiro.  
Setsuna: Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going!  
Yuichiro: Erherher...  
He said, stupidly.  
Michiru: Yuichiro looks pretty horny!  
Setsuna looked down at her waist and saw a pointed bulge in Yuichiro's pants protruded outward against her hip.  
Setsuna: EEK!  
Michiru: Is he on his way to the whore house?  
She then kneed him in the crotch and moved away as he fell to the ground.  
Michiru: Oops, not anymore...  
Setsuna: Now he's on the floor.

Galaxia: Hahahah!  
They all turned to the laugh and saw Galaxia standing less than two yards away.  
Setsuna: Oh no! It's Galaxia!  
Haruka: Damn. I don't feel like fighting...  
Setsuna: I crushed my transformer!  
Michiru yelled at Galaxia.  
Michiru: GO AWAY!  
Setsuna went over and pushed Galaxia to the ground.  
Setsuna: We don't have to fight.  
Then she went down on her.  
Michiru: Oh...  
Haruka chuckled. As Setsuna pleaed Galaxia, Michiru started thinking to herself.  
Michiru: You know, I still don't have my undies on...  
Haruka overheard her talking to herself and turned Michiru's way.  
Michiru: Are they in your pocket?  
She asked Haruka.  
Haruka: They are up my ass, but I'm too lazy to get them.  
Michiru: I'll get them.  
She said, going over and pulling down Haruka's pants, then reaching up her butt. Setsuna looked up at them for a moment, but Galaxia pushed her head back down into her crotch.  
Setsuna: Whee whee whee! Damn, this is why you must've been so cranky!  
Michiru: Galaxia, you sexy whore. Save me suma dat!  
Just then, Rei's grandpa came out of the ice cream shop. Michiru noticed him and called out to him.  
Michiru: Yo, sexy!  
Rei's grandpa pounced on Michiru and humped her like a horny dog.  
Haruka: Eww!  
Setsuna: AAAAHHH! It's the perv!  
She screamed, hoping off of Galaxia and running in the direction of her house.  
Rei's Grandpa: We must've freaked her out.  
Michiru: Nah. She's freakier.  
Haruka: Yeah, really.


End file.
